Hannah Parker-Kent
Hannah Parker-Kent is one of the three main characters in Just Add Magic. Her two best friends are Kelly and Darbie. She is also quite close to Gina Silvers. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Hannah is a short girl with mid-length, brown, wavy hair. She has brown eyes and smooth, skin. She usually wears headbands in her hair. One occasion she is wearing a ponytail. Personality Hannah is a smart and intelligent person. She's very mature and is always organized and precise, and keeps a strict learning schedule although she is never tired. She always puts her friends before her, and always tried to comfort Kelly when her grandmother was under a magic spell. She always stands up for what she believes is right. She can also be quite health conscious. She always tries to be prepared and tries to protect everyone from the harm the magic can cause. Hannah in a way is very similar to Gina Silvers when she was a child. In short, Hannah is careful, kind, and cares a lot about her friends. History Hannah met Kelly and Darbie in kindergarten at Mama P's, and have been close friends ever since. A few years later, presumably when Hannah was about 9 years old, she and the girls met Jake. When Hannah was 13 years old, she, along with Kelly and Darbie, came across a mysterious cookbook in Kelly's attic. The trio decided to cook a few recipes from this book and noticed that these recipes were magical. The girls later learned that they are the protectors of the cookbook. Together, they create many recipes in order to cure Kelly's grandmother, who is under a magic spell. Relationships Kelly Quinn Kelly and Hannah have been very close friends for many years. Hannah is always there for Kelly, and she always helps guide Kelly in the right way. The two care for each other very deeply, and despite their arguments, have an impenetrable bond. Darbie O'Brien Hannah and Darbie were introduced to each other through Kelly back in kindergarten. Although their personalities are almost the complete opposite, the two remain to be very good friends and would do anything for each other. Hannah is always laughing at Darbie's jokes and the two always help each other out in situations. Hailey Parker-Kent Hannah has an older sister called Hailey. Hailey is about 2 years older than her and tends to boss Hannah around a lot, and constantly gets annoyed with her. However, despite their frequent arguments, Hailey and Hannah love each other very much. And, as Hailey is her older sister, she cares a lot about Hannah's health. Although she rarely shows it, Hailey always wants to make sure her little sister is okay, and that she's never in danger. Hailey even loves to hang out with Hannah, but she rarely shows it. Hailey is a fan of Trudith Winters. [https://justaddmagic.fandom.com/wiki/Gina_Silvers Gina Silvers] Mrs. Silvers is one of the former protectors and very good friends with Hannah. At first Hannah and the other girls call her the "witch" but later on they get friendlier. Gina Silvers is actually Hannah's new piano teacher. Unfortunately, later on Hannah says she doesn't have time for lessons but will come by whenever she can. Out of all the OC's Mrs. Silvers is probably her closest. Mr. Snuffles Mr. Snuffles is Hannah's beloved stuffed Monkey. He appeared in Season 1 Episode 3 Just Add Dogs when Hailey threatened to take him because she thought Hannah took her noise cancelling headphones. Trivia * In the book, Hannah's last name was Hernandez. * Hannah loves music. She is shown having piano and guitar lessons. * Hannah is not a fan of the Doomed Series of Trudith Winters, unlike her friends. Category:Characters Category:Protectors Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:FRIEND